


流星来的那一夜

by Ethuilass



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Apologies Apologies Apologies, Chinese Language, F/M, Gen, New comers from LOFTER, Please bear with me as I'm still getting used to the rules here, new to ao3
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethuilass/pseuds/Ethuilass
Summary: 随便写写，佛系挖坑。只看过电影，没看过任何漫画，私设一堆又一堆，科学理论纯属胡诌。短篇完结我预料到会有大逃亡的一天，但从没想到是这一天。对老福特（LOFTER）彻底失望。
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Kudos: 1





	1. 楔子—梦

**Author's Note:**

> 随便写写，佛系挖坑。  
> 只看过电影，没看过任何漫画，私设一堆又一堆，科学理论纯属胡诌。  
> 短篇完结
> 
> 我预料到会有大逃亡的一天，但从没想到是这一天。对老福特（LOFTER）彻底失望。

卡罗尔做了一个梦。

爆炸、狂风、呛人的沙尘伴随着头痛欲裂的耳鸣，手上沾着蓝色的液体，一切都成了慢动作。她疑惑地抬起头，看向眼前的身影。

那个人转过脸，面目模糊，只有一双金色的眼睛熠熠生辉。

不对，她记得这一段，不是这样的，不是他。

那人说了什么，像是大喊，又像是呢喃，她分不太清。

牙齿轻触下唇，飞快地吐出一个音节，两个气音。

那是什么？她应该知道的，那不是……

“弗斯。”

该死的。

卡罗尔猛地睁开眼，一阵天旋地转，怦怦作响的心跳震得她太阳穴都开始发胀。

“弗斯！弗斯！卡罗尔·弗斯！”

她花了好一会儿才意识到嘭嘭响的不只是她的心脏，还有这个小房间的门。

她皱了皱眉，虽说她现在（自认为）是休假状态，但做为一个宇宙英雄，第一条要记住的就是这活儿全年无休。

第二条是，仇家无处不在。何况她此刻正处于一个位于跳跃点附近的繁华星球上。

无论怎样她都要先收拾收拾这个扰她清梦的人。

好吧，那应该算是噩梦，

右手噼噼啪啪响了两声，她臭着脸把门拉开一条细缝。

是个老头，标准地球人长相，灰白的头发从额头向后梳，上唇蓄着整齐修剪过的白胡子，他穿着蓝色连帽套头衫，戴着棕色墨镜，挂着温和又俏皮的微笑。有点眼熟，有种他乡遇故知的感觉。

她不由地对他翘起嘴角。

“星际快递，使命必达。” 老头晃晃手里的一个小信封，“卡罗尔·弗斯小姐，寄信人给我们提供了你的坐标。”

“丹弗斯。”她忍不住纠正，“坐标？寄信人是谁？”

“很抱歉，寄信人没有留下姓名，只提供给我们坐标和送信时的注意事项，说是你看到里面的东西就知道该怎么做了。”老头笑得眼睛都眯了起来，“没准是个惊喜呢，毕竟地球上的情人节快到了啊，可爱的小姑娘。”

“……” 卡罗尔一时无语，要是别人叫她小姑娘她早就一拳把对方轰出几个星系了，但这个老头子看上去毫无恶意，甚至混合着调皮和慈爱，她实在拉不下脸。

沉吟了一会儿，她问，“能告诉我是从哪里寄出来的吗？”

“托法星。”

毫无头绪。

这位老先生浑身散发着讨喜的气质，如果在酒吧里遇到，没准两人还能喝上一杯，但三思之后卡罗尔决定速战速决，“对不起，我不收来路不明的东西。”

“别别别，小姑娘！”老人动作出奇地快，一把拉住了快要关上的门，“一切开始于结束之后。”

哈？卡罗尔彻底迷茫了，这什么，蹩脚的谜语吗？

见她还是一副困惑的样子，老人叹了口气，“好吧，果然要完全按照指示来吗？”

他摘下墨镜，露出被皱纹簇拥得如同可怜小狗般的眼睛，诚恳地盯着卡罗尔，“这封信是寄到付款的，如果弗斯小姐不收的话，我就要承担全部的费用了，可怜我一个孤寡老人，只是想退休后为社会做点贡献，没想到居然第一次就惹出这样的大麻烦，真是晚节不保啊……”

靠……

付完钱送走老人之后，卡罗尔回到房间仔细端详手里的信封。

翻来覆去检查了好几次都没有发现任何有关寄出地的线索，信封里面衬了防碰撞的气垫，内层还有不透光的涂料。她对着光看了一会儿，又仔细捏了捏，都猜不出里面是什么。不知用了什么材质，小小一个信封又防水又防火，不管是泡水泡油还是火烤，都没有任何隐藏的字显露出来。

她不耐烦地揉了揉自己新剪的短发，气呼呼地瞪着躺在桌上，看上去天真无辜的白色信封。

算了，随机应变吧。

她粗暴地抓起信封一把撕开，之前看上去牢不可破的信封居然就这么被她当中扯成两截。有个小东西掉了出来，砸在地毯上发出“扑”地一声闷响。

她往后退了一步，定睛一看，顿时一股无名火从心底窜到头顶。

半块金属牌乖巧地躺在地上，原本锋利的边缘被磨出了珍珠般柔和的光泽。

* * *

去托法星的路程远比她预计的要长。她习惯了自己独自光速飞行，而这次为了不引起当地居民的骚动，她选择使用传统跃迁的方式，悄无声息地混迹在普通游客中。

毕竟宇宙英雄惊奇队长不远万里找前任指挥官吵架这种标题太适合放在小报上了，她可不喜欢。

24小时之后她成功抵达了目的地。由于自身的能力，时间在她身上流动的速度和其他人或地区是不一样的。克里人的帝国势力在漫长的时光中逐渐缩水，以往的殖民地纷纷借着自身的优势和古老帝国留下的基建发展了起来，而托法星已然成为了旅游胜地。她上次来到托法星应该是很久很久以前了，这个星球虽然当时没给她带来太好的回忆，但她很高兴地发现，他们现在生活挺不错。

踏上这片土地之后她才意识到自己犯了个大错误，这个星球虽然不大，但要找一个隐姓埋名已久的前军队指挥官还是挺难的。她站在码头熙熙攘攘的人群中，懊恼地攥了一下口袋里的金属牌。不得不说即使几十年互不相见，她的前长官还是对她了如指掌。不知道让她气冲冲地赶到这地却碰了一鼻子灰是不是也在那个可恶克里人的计算之中呢。

控制，控制，愤怒只会帮助敌人。

真是气死人了，她越想冷静下来，就越想朝着对方那平静但骄傲的脸来上一拳。多少年了，还来烦她。

不过，现在他也该是个老人了。克里人的寿命再长，毕竟也不是天神。

她也一样，就算时间在她身上流逝得再慢，也终有一天会到尽头，只不过她有机会守望、送别那些她生命中重要的人。

周围人生鼎沸，她却突然感到窒息般的孤独。

她习惯了在星系之间奔忙，习惯了不在任何一个地方做过多的停留，习惯了接下尽可能多的救援任务。而宇宙实在是过于浩瀚，自己只是一个人，她总是会有更多的遗憾。

她去过很多人的葬礼，也错过了很多人的葬礼

没有什么力量能比时间更残忍。

也许全宇宙的老人家都喜欢追忆过去吧，她挑眉轻笑，多年未见，就好好叙叙旧吧。

不过，她到底该去哪儿啊。

从游客中心出来，一无所获的卡罗尔掏出金属牌仔细打量。来之前她已经彻彻底底把这块小金属片扫描过一遍，就是当年的那块，里面没有埋任何的信号接收器，也没有携带任何可以证明准确地址的特殊元素，只有古旧的铜色表明它确实经历了漫长的时光，穿越星系来到她手上。

拇指轻轻抚过铭牌上浮突的四个字母，她的视线突然凝聚在一串隐藏在字母侧面，完美融入阴影中的细小的数字上。

是坐标。

……卑鄙的克里人。

* * *

这个地方她来过。

虽然地形改变很大，但她依然坚定地认为，她来过这个地方。

这里背山面海，远离被开发的城区，安静得听不见一丝人声。只有海浪日复一日地刷在沙滩上，远处传来不知名的鸟类的长鸣。海边长着快一人高的草本植物，被微风吹着俯下身的时候，会显露出里面零零散散石制建筑的遗迹，依稀可以辨认出是某种古老神庙的制式。

她低头看了看全息地图上激动闪烁着的小红点，眼前是一座孤零零伫立在海边的石头小屋。

可算是找到了。

她敲了敲门，然后毫不客气地推门而入。

屋里空荡荡的，只有一张单人床，和一副临窗的桌椅。除了桌上摆着的一束枯萎的玫瑰，没有其余装饰，没有任何能够表明屋主身份的东西。卡罗尔愣愣地站在房间中央，闻见海风穿过半开的窗户，带着淡淡的咸味和玫瑰残存的香气。

屋子里没有任何打斗过的痕迹，也没有积累多少灰尘。或许屋主只是出去散步了？老人家嘛，活动活动筋骨是可以理解的。

她点点头，穿过后门走到院子里。

挺会享受生活啊，她暗叹。院子里满满地盛开着明黄色的玫瑰花，在墨绿远山的衬托下仿佛摇曳的蜂蜜海。这片芬芳的海中央有一座小小的孤岛，是一块半人高的黑色大理石碑。

她走近，看见石碑上刻着一个简单的花纹，是她再熟悉不过的，她的制服上，她留在地球上的传呼机上，还有很多很多带着她个人色彩的东西，上面都有这个小小的八芒星。

心咚地往下一沉，卡罗尔快步绕到石碑的另一面。有人刻下了一串符号，带着奇异的熟稔。

是克里文字。

「这里长眠着勇-罗格」


	2. 一切开始于结束之后

浅色液体在暧昧的灯光照耀下呈现出一种虚幻的金色光芒，仰头喝下的时候杯底雕刻的放射状花纹好像一个小小的海上日落。

对于酒精上瘾般的喜好是宇宙中大部分种族为数不多的共同语言，而托法星着实成长为一个星际大都会，她轻而易举地就找到一个适合她口味的小酒吧。

她轻轻咳嗽了两声，放下杯子示意酒保加酒。

“小姑娘，我们又见面了。” 一个熟悉的声音响起，卡罗尔抬起头，看见之前的酒保正站在吧台的另一端和一个漂亮的蓝皮肤克里姑娘调笑，而面前的人则换成了送信的地球老头。他戴着领结，穿着黑色的马甲和白衬衫，一本正经的装束在这个晦暗的酒吧里显得格格不入。

“你不是……”她撑着头，疑惑地看了看他，“算了。”

“哎呀，退休之后总要找点事情解解闷嘛。”老人嘿嘿一笑，“倒是你，小姑娘，行动够迅速的。找到给你惊喜的人了吗？”

卡罗尔皱着眉看了他一会儿，没有回答。

“错过了吗？”老人擦着杯子。

卡罗尔不耐烦地站起身，抓起身旁的皮衣。酒精的影响令她失去了本就不多的情绪克制。她不知道自己为什么沮丧，只知道现在确实有那么一点点沮丧。

老人放下杯子，飞快地抓住她的小臂，“不要担心，宇宙自有其运作的规律。”

她下意识地想要挥手电他一下，但老人只是和她靠近耳语了一番，就以更快的速度松手，回去接着擦那个已经光彩照人的玻璃杯。

“你到底是谁？”卡罗尔用手按着太阳穴。

老人狡黠地笑了，“我是谁不重要，重要的是，卡罗尔·丹-弗斯，你是谁。”

她摇摇头，转身走入门外纷纷扬扬的细雨里。

* * *

卡罗尔醒来的时候闻到泥土的气息，身下躺着的似乎是沾着夜间露水的草坪。她揉了揉眼睛，看见一个人影投在自己上方。顾不得宿醉带来的撕裂般的头痛，她反射性地翻身跳起来，朝着那个身影反手就是一道光子能量。那人行动极为敏捷，侧身闪入一旁巨石之后，强光伴随着轰然一震，几片碎石落下。

“行了行了，我知道你不是斯克鲁人了。”那人从巨石的阴影中走出，声线略低，却很清冽。他在卡罗尔面前半米处站定，微微抬头看着她，“你好像一定要有一个震惊四座的出场，不过很可惜，这次只有我。”

看清他的长相之后，卡罗尔觉得自己的头痛得更厉害了。

眼前的少年个头不高，五官精致，暗金色的卷发慵懒地搭在前额，金色的眼睛明亮如星辰，每眨动一下就有意气风发的笑意从眼角溢出。他看上去不过十三、四岁的样子，已经逐渐从儿童的稚气可爱进入年轻人的英俊，面貌带着惊人的熟悉。

她几乎脱口而出一个名字。

卡罗尔后退几步，环绕四周。这应该是一个山顶，远处可以看到明明灭灭的灯光，也许是某个城镇。应该是刚下过雨，夜风带着舒爽的气息抚摸着她的脸，草丛里有纤细的虫鸣。

她了解这些套路，某些科技对于现实的模拟可以超出任何人的想象，无论是视觉，听觉，嗅觉，甚至是触觉，都可以假乱真。

毕竟她曾经于受制这一手法。

她不知道究竟是什么人把她困在这里，目的又是如何，但他们对于她内心的窥探着实令她气愤。

无论怎样，趁着她醉酒不清醒的状态偷袭，还企图混淆她的记忆，这种卑鄙的手段令人不齿。如果她，不，等到她破开这个束缚的时候，她可要这些人好看。

“够了，”她望着虚空，不去看眼前的少年，“你想要什么？”

回答她的只有万籁俱寂的夜空，和少年得意的轻笑。

“我知道了，这大概是你第一次见到我吧。”他拨了拨额前的头发，“不要怕，我是真的。”

卡罗尔狐疑地看向他。酒精作用下她离开酒馆的记忆还是断断续续的，只记得自己走在街上突然克制不住，顾不得周围人的惊呼，能量聚集以光速冲出托法星。她的飞船还停留在之前的星球上，她不知道自己该去哪，茫茫宇宙中，她一时失去了方向。

然后她就在这里醒了过来。

“这里是哈拉。”见她冷冷地毫无反应，眼前的少年补充了一句。

那两个音节的名字卡罗尔已经很久没有听见过了，此时此刻突然如雷劈一般砸中她的头顶，让她从脚底开始一路酥麻到手指尖。她以为自己此生再也不会听见这个改变她一生的地名。

“好吧，”那个少年自言自语到，“其实这个情况她也和我说过，果真和她描述的一模一样。” 他抬起头，语气突然惊喜了起来，“就连这个也是。你瞧！”他指着星空，“小山雀！”

卡罗尔抬起头，只见一颗流星划过。

还没等她反应过来，就感觉身后的空间似乎被抽空，周围的一切像是突然被每种强大的力量拖拽着开始旋转，而她则像一个溺水的人被飞快地扯入水底的漩涡。

只有眼前金色头发的少年稳稳地站着，看着她的眼神里带着和他年纪不相仿的成熟，和一丝温柔。

“很抱歉这次你居然只能停留这么短，”他的声音穿过尖锐的呼啸声，“别担心，一切开始于结束之后。”

* * *

卡罗尔再一次睁开眼的时候，看见的是金属制的天花板，似乎是个破旧的 飞船内部，墙壁内有些线路都暴露在外。她应该是躺在地上，有人贴心地给她盖了一条毯子。

“醒了呀，”一个熟悉的声音响起，她顺着望去，看见驾驶员的椅子上探出了一个头，发色灰白，“我半路上看见你飘在太空里，就赶紧把你拉进来了。”

她怒不可遏，掀开身上的毯子冲到驾驶室，一把揪住老人的领子，双手开始缠绕着橙色的光芒，散发出的热量逼得老人闭了闭眼，“你到底做了什么？！”

“我只是个普通的星际出租飞船司机啊，”老人一手举起，另一手还是紧握着方向盘，“但我知道你遇到了什么。”

“你最好给我解释清楚。” 卡罗尔气势汹汹地坐在了副驾驶员的位置上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：这只是一个过渡章。  
> 挖坑一时爽。


	3. 你的心会把你带向应该去的地方

老人设定好曲速自动驾驶，不知从哪里摸出一罐啤酒，打开自己喝了起来。

“对于宇宙中大多数族群来说，时间像是一条河流，只会朝着一个地方流动。而你，卡罗尔，你是一道有自我意识的暗流。相信你自己也发觉了，时间在你身上流动的速度是不一样的。

“所以，当这道暗流开始光速偏移的时候，就相当于在这条时间之河里制造了一个小小的，属于你的漩涡。除了你，没有人知道那一端是什么。换句话说，你开启了只有你能做到的时间旅行。”

“你别蒙我，”卡罗尔怀疑地看着老人，“这不是已知可行的时空旅行的理论。”

“小姑娘，”老人有些不满地用啤酒罐冰了一下她的额头，“宇宙这么大，为什么就不能有多种规则同时存在呢？”

卡罗尔一时无法反驳。

“但你凭什么确认我是穿越了时空，而不是被控制了思想？”

“就凭这个。”老人伸过手，从她金色的短发上摘下一根湿润的青草。

飞船很快就到了她之前停留的那颗星球。下船前，老人对她挥挥手。

“后会有期，你还有很长很长的路呢。”

“可我自己也不知道目的地在哪。”卡罗尔喃喃。

“你的心会把你带向应该去的地方。”

过了好一会儿卡罗尔才意识到，自己还没问那人的名字。

* * *

勇-罗格盘腿端坐在空无一人的训练室内冥想，眼前的落地窗外是哈拉的雨，朦朦胧胧晕开了所有的灯，深蓝色的夜里看不到星光。

距离他狼狈地被塞进飞船打包送回母星已经过去一段时间。他的星际部队指挥官身份被撤除，严禁参加任何任务，但军衔还保留着。至高智慧尚未下达最后的处置，在这期间他被迫休起了看不到尽头的假期。

他已经习惯了周围人的窃窃私语，习惯了酒馆里被重重放在面前的酒瓶，习惯了父亲和兄弟眼里掩饰不住的失望，习惯了军队中交好的人脸上欲言又止的表情。但习惯不代表着免疫，他还是时不时需要安静在一个角落，靠着冥想清除这些沉重的压力。

这个训练馆是他常来的地方，尽管这里每一处都有着让他分心的回忆，却是唯一一个不会有人来打扰他的地方。

> “对于一个士兵来说最危险的就是情绪。”
> 
> “我只是刚好滑倒了。”
> 
> “愤怒只会帮助敌人。”
> 
> “你看到的至高智慧是什么样的？”

他双拳紧握，指甲嵌进了肉里。

“我睡不着，想来一架吗？”

该死的。

勇-罗格更加用力地闭上双眼，想要彻底堵住这个声音。

“好吧，我也能理解，毕竟这会儿我刚刚把你打了个够呛。”

闭着眼都能听出声音里翘着尾巴一样的得意。勇-罗格皱了皱眉，幻听已经开始出现字句重组，他怕是要开始吃药了。

“唉，果然还是小少年比较可爱。” 声音的主人好像无奈地抓了抓头发，走进了几步。

勇-罗格感觉有人在自己面前站定，他睁开眼，正对上一双浅棕色的眼睛。

靠着多年训练的本能他稳住了自己。

“别怕，我只是想再来看看这时候的你，毕竟我也不知道下一次是什么时候。”一年不见，弗斯，不对，卡罗尔已经剪掉了时不时会挡住眼睛的头发，一头浅金色的短发张扬地随着她的动作跳动。她还是穿着那件改过颜色的制服，衬得她神采奕奕。

她直起腰，双手环在胸前，居高临下的看着他，“可惜你现在什么也不知道。”

什么意思？勇-罗格沉默地看着这张熟悉的脸，弗斯回望着他，眼神里翻涌着他辨认不出的情绪，窗外暗淡的光给她的轮廓画上了柔和的边，她好像又有点不一样了。

他想质问她为什么要来，为什么要在彻底羞辱、打败他之后，再洋洋得意的出现。

但是她眼睛里的光压制住了他。

六年里，他们朝夕相处，他自信能够判断出她眼神里所有的情绪。她毕竟不是克里人，总是会在不经意间流露出地球人的特质。

出乎意料，或是意料之中，他难以克制地被那种天然的气质吸引。她不是个合格的克里战士，因她本就不是克里人。他应该严格训练她更好地掩藏控制自己的情绪，但他总是在那双明媚的眼睛里不动声色的败下阵来。

以后再说吧，他总是这样想。

可是，没有以后了。

他从来没有见过这样的她，虽然脸上挂着一如既往的不羁笑容，但眼睛里却沉淀着无垠的深夜。即使是在以前她被过去的记忆残片折磨的深夜，她都不曾露出过这样的表情。

她就这样静静地看了他很久，久到他几乎以为自己是在一个静止的梦里。她应该是想要说些什么的，可是所有的话都藏在她浅棕色的眼睛里，闪烁如星，湿漉漉的好像窗外的雨水下进了她的眼里，他不知如何破解。那眼神看得他肋下隐隐作痛，他想要说点什么，却什么也想不到。

“弗斯？”他开口才意识到不对。

她没有对这个称呼表示丝毫不满，只是微微笑了起来，仿佛烛光在风中摇曳。

“长官，你知道吗，很久以后，这个地方会变成博物馆。”

勇-罗格疑惑地看着她，不知道这话从何而起。

她蹲下身，视线和他平齐，“所有的一切，都会成为过去，荣耀也好，屈辱也好，拯救也好，背叛也好，”她翘起嘴角，露出雪白的贝齿，伸出手把他鬓角处长出来的头发撩到他的耳后，“信我一回。”

勇-罗格下意识地想要握住她的手，然而她飞快地抽回，手指在他手心划过一道冰凉的痕迹。

他目瞪口呆地看着她身后凭空形成一个漩涡状的空洞，而她只是冲着他歪头一笑，就消失在黑色的漩涡里。

只有地上一根纤细的短发在窗外的灯光里泛着浅浅的金色。

* * *

当卡罗尔重新能看见的时候，自己果然就站在哈拉博物馆里面。夜已经深了，博物馆里没有人。只有一个穿着制服的老人来回巡视，看见她的时候对她了然地一笑。

“有时候真不想回来。”卡罗尔朝他点点头

“暗流怎么能拦得住一条河呢？”

“我想在过去多停留一会儿。”

“那么，要四处看看吗？”老人微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于到了我瞎编天文地理科学道理的时间了，这是软幻想，连科幻的科都没有。  
> 没想到一章比一章短，只能说一切尽在不言中。  
> 电影只出了一部，怕是以后要被打脸一千遍。
> 
> （卡罗尔要小心脱发危机哟~）


	4. 愿你前途光明

走出学校大门的时候天已经黑了，凉风吹在脸上，但勇-罗格还是感到血液一下一下地冲击着双颊。他完美地克制了自己想要奔跑起来的欲望，冷静地和所有一拥而上和他握手、祝贺他的同伴点头致谢。

作为克里帝国军校中第一名在毕业前就获得加入星际战队殊荣的年轻人，他要更加严格地约束自己。哪怕他已经迫不及待地想要冲回家里，期待着从父亲和哥哥的脸上看到一丝赞许。

高贵的英雄战士。

他终于能够实现从小就梦寐以求的未来，为了克里帝国，为了和平，为了所有无力反击的弱者而战。

为了母亲。

人群散去的时候他看见了她。

她环抱着双手站在道路旁树木的阴影里，像是一个梦，一个模糊的影子。他心脏微微一滞，控制自己站在原地没有动。她看了看四周，确认没有其他人之后，缓缓走到灯光下。

他已经比她要高了，而她看起来和十四岁那年见到的她一模一样，只是头发长了一些，蓬松的卷发搔着她的下颌，模糊了她的五官。她眼里含着星光，歪头看着他，像是看着一个多年未见的好友。

这次她是记得他的。

多可笑啊，他连她的名字都不知道，甚至偶尔会怀疑她是不是自己幻想出来的。但如今她施施然地站在那里，他就如同被拉向恒星的小行星，忍不住要上前。

他有些局促，双手不知该放在哪里，抿了抿嘴想要露出一个微笑，却好像失败了。

她忍俊不禁，走上前轻轻拍拍他的手臂。

“遇到什么好事了？”

他并没有从她那里得到期待的回应。在知道他以无上的荣耀加入星际战队之后，她的眼睛甚至黯淡了一下。

“这样啊，”她淡淡地转过头看着树下的阴影，“原来你是这个时候加入的。”

他有些小小的失望，借着昏暗的夜色掩饰住了自己。

“这是我一直都想要做的事情，这是正确的事情。” 他观察着她的表情，看着她金色的睫毛在她浅棕色的眼睛上颤抖着投下一片阴影。

“斯克鲁人是破坏和平的恐怖分子，克里帝国有能力，也有责任保护那些不能保护自己的族群。”

“然后呢？” 她平静地问，“等所有的斯克鲁人都被消除干净，一切就结束了？他们会是唯一不服从克里帝国的种族么？”

“我们之间的战争已经延续千年了。”

“你能用战争结束战争，以杀戮终止杀戮吗？”

勇-罗格沉默了一下，停下了脚步。

她向前走了几步，意识到他没有跟上之后，侧身回头看着他，眼睛里温柔的悲伤和月光一起翩然落在他脸上。

眼前浮现出母亲的脸，模模糊糊看不清楚。她留给他的记忆太少了，他甚至记不清她的模样，只有母亲静静地躺在那里，双手冰凉僵硬的感觉。

她不明白。她是来自远方的外人，她一点也不了解斯克鲁和克里积压的仇恨，一点也不了解他被迫失去母亲的苦痛，一点也不了解他孤独成长的苦涩，一点也不了解他半夜被噩梦惊醒时，内心如同被黑洞拽入的窒息感。

她只是个流星般的过客，闪耀又遥远。

他鼓起勇气，抬起头直视她的双眼，又像是透过她看向远处，“这是我的使命。”

“也是，”她吁出一口气，分不清是轻笑还是长叹，“是我多管闲事了。”

“很久以后我才意识到，你有一颗很温柔的心，即使你把它藏在层层叠叠的伪装之下，它还是会跳出来，而我只把它当作理所应当。”

“我不希望你伤害不想伤害的人，失去不想失去的人，可是我又能做什么？” 她伸出手，似乎想要摸摸他的头发，“我的心把我带到这里，我又能做什么？”

“你到底是谁？”他下意识地朝后退了一步。

然而她只是无奈地翘起嘴角，伸出的手在半空悬着，指上缠绕着眩目的火花。

“愿你前途光明，再见，指挥官。”

* * *

门廊下的风卷着红色的秋叶，卡罗尔和老人并排坐在摇椅上。

“你怎么突然话这么少？”老人翻着报纸。

“我在思考，”卡罗尔白了他一眼，“我在想为什么这种事情会发生在我身上。”

“我以为你是个不会在意这些细节的风一般的女子。”老人的脸被遮盖，只听见他的轻笑。

“我不能改变过去，对吧。”

“你有这个能力，但你不可以这么做，出于某种不可言说的理由。”老人从报纸后探出头。

“那我回到过去，有什么意义呢？”

“为什么一定要有意义呢，也许这些机会只是让你知道故事的另一面，也许宇宙只是想给我们的小姑娘放个假，她太辛苦了。” 老人拍拍她的肩膀。

“好像宇宙是个人一样。”

“谁说不是呢。”

良久，卡罗尔长长的叹了一口气。

“他一直都是那样，坚定地相信自己的使命，哪怕这个‘使命’是他一生的枷锁，而我什么也做不了，”她摩挲着手里的金属牌，“我早就错过了一切。”

“你很强大，宇宙的小英雄。”老人把报纸放在腿上。

“可生命中总有遗憾。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 短到几乎不能成为一章。原谅我的矫情。OOC到了极致。
> 
> 借用了一点别的文章关于勇-罗格小时候的梗。
> 
> 那几个删减片段出来后有人认为勇-罗格之所以在至高智慧面前看到的是自己的形象，是因为他一路成长起来没有遇到一个值得钦佩的人，这该是多么孤独的路。我也确实觉得电影里演绎出来的长官并不是一个骄傲自大，自我为中心的人，否则他就不会这样容忍甚至偷偷赞赏弗斯各种违背克里信仰的行为了。
> 
> 不过，作为CP粉的我滤镜超级厚。
> 
> 这一切只是因为我在tumblr上勇惊话题里看到了一段话  
> “Come back to me, even as a shadow, even as a dream.”


	5. 身份牌

熟悉又陌生的地方。

此时的托法应该刚刚独立，尚未摸准自己未来发展的方向，仍是一片百业待兴的景象，但放眼望去，周围往来的种族形貌各异，说着不同的语言，已然形成了一个小杂烩。

她所处的位置应该是个新近搭建出来的海关，简单到朴素的本地警卫力量都不知道能不能应付最低程度的突发状况。好在大部分星球都派驻了人员来协助新移民办理入住入籍手续，熙熙攘攘的人群倒也井然有序，几乎每个人的脸上都挂着对新生活的期待。其中不乏有蓝色皮肤或浅色皮肤的克里人，她混迹在其中倒也不显眼。

她几乎靠着本能发现了他。勇-罗格站在队伍的前端，一个一个仔细检查着新进人员的文件，她压了压帽子，跟着自己前面的一家四口不动声色地排到他面前。

他没有携带任何武器，但她怀疑那双长靴里面可能藏着小刀。她的前指挥官五官看上去没怎么变，气质倒有些不一样。没有新毕业时的意气风发，也没有铩羽而归之后的颓唐，他微微屈膝前倾，扫描着那两个孩子手里捧着的电子屏，温和地低声询问了几个问题，然后摸了摸他们的头，对他们的父母点点头，示意他们通过。

她有些恍然，仿佛回到很久以前，她倚在门边，静静地看着他教导那些年轻学生的背影。勇-罗格向来和克里的小孩子相处得很好，他既不会高傲地鄙弃他们问出的幼稚的问题，也不会一味放任他们肆意妄为。如果他不是星际战队的最高指挥官，或许他能成为一代名师。

除了那次意外的时空跳跃，她并不知道在任务失败后，他去了哪里。在她彻底终结至高智慧之后，她刻意没有去追寻他的下落。她不明白自己为什么没有在沙漠里杀了他，为什么放了他生路却又在接下来的几十年里对他不闻不问。

或许那些有关至高智慧的传闻令她心有戚戚，即使他是克里帝国最为看重的士兵，在它们眼里也不过是一个棋子。她不知道自己究竟是不想去理会，还是害怕收到任何结果。

见到他安全地在这个新兴的小星球上做着最平凡的事情，安之若素，即使隔着遥远的时空，她仍然欣慰地松了一口气。

她走到他面前的时候还垂着头，顺着帽檐看见他伸手虚拦了一下。

“请摘下帽子，出示文件。”

她想起自己以前时不时会忍不住给他捣乱，故意在学生面前在他背后突然出声，想吓他一下。但不知道他究竟是太熟悉她的花招，还是她实在不善于隐藏自己，每次他都只是不动声色地转过身，而她在那双藏着笑意的眼睛里又何尝不是举手投降。

她抬起头，清楚地看见他的瞳孔在金色的瞳仁里骤然缩小。

“我才不会把自己的身份写在小牌子上到处给人看。”

他轻轻抿了抿嘴唇，挑起眉毛，还是没能压住那个笑。

勇-罗格应该和周围人相处得不错，他轻而易举地就找到接替他岗位的人，准备带着卡罗尔去别处，那个蓝皮肤的克里人还对他神神秘秘地挤了挤眼。

他是个亲和的人，这一点即使在他还是她的长官的时候就很明显了。星际部队的成员们都愿意在勇-罗格的队伍里执行任务，在他眼里他们并不是可抛弃的工具，而是有血有肉的光荣战士。他对熟悉的队员们向来友好，对她更是温和到令人怀疑他是不是在放任她瞎胡闹。怨不得她从来没有把他关于“控制情绪”那一套当真，除了她本身我行我素的风格，她也确确实实没有从他那里受到任何严苛的责罚。

托法星的大陆海岸线绵延曲折，海风吹来的时候带着淡淡的咸味，令她恍然觉得自己在地球上。

“所以，你是从什么时候来的？” 他问。

“什么时候？” 她猝不及防，突然间意识到他已经先她一步明白了这几次有些荒诞的时间穿越。

勇-罗格略有些苦涩地笑了起来，当她在训练馆消失的那一刻，仿佛他脑子里某个密封已久的盒子被狠狠摔在了地上，那些被尘封的记忆瞬间涌出，肋下疼得犹如被人紧紧攥住。

他都记起来了，那些他一度以为是梦境的片段。

他那一刻明白了弗斯在C-53上找回记忆后，五味杂陈几乎能让人溺毙的汹涌情感。直至今日，说起这个名字的时候他还是感到难以抑制的酸楚。

每次相遇，都是一场漫长的告别。

卡罗尔了然地看着他，不需要他多加解释，她始终能明白他要说的是什么，无论她如今用的是什么身份。

“对了，我还想问你呢，你是怎么知道小山雀的，克里人不会给流星取这么‘毫无战略意义’的名字。” 

“不是你……” 这次轮到他愣了一下，但他很快就理清了思绪，看着她困惑不解的样子甚至有些得意。“不重要，我就是知道。”

“喂！” 她轻轻锤了一下他的肩膀，自己也忍不住笑了出来。

“我在湖边的时候，其实认出你了，某种程度上。”

“哦？那你还把我绑架到哈拉。” 卡罗尔毫不示弱地瞪着同样用眼神对‘’绑架”这一词表达不满的勇-罗格，直到他轻笑一声表示服输。

“不，我并不记得你是谁，只是觉得，不能让你就这么死了。”

“快到时间了。” 跳跃了这么几次，她也大概能够感知到一点这个看似毫无道理的随机时空旅行会产生的波动。

“是吗？”他淡淡地说，看不出多少情绪。

“我想过了，名字不过是一个代号罢了，我也不知道什么时候还能再见面，如果对于你来说我是弗斯，那我就是，毕竟那六年也不是白过的。”

他笑着摇摇头，然后重新直视她的双眼。

“这大概是我最后一次见你，但不会是你最后一次见我，

“回见，卡罗尔。”

* * *

“他那句话是什么意思，难道他最后成了个哲学家吗？” 卡罗尔忍不住想要搔搔头。

“速度越快，距离越远，时间也一样。” 老人漫不经心地回答，一边按住她的手。

卡罗尔皱起脸，她觉得老人在玩她，但碍于目前的状况她不能伸手抓住对方逼他解释。

“好啦” 老人满意地把她脖子上的布解下来，递给她一面镜子，转身去收拾地上散落的金色碎发。

“你是不是只会这一个发型啊！！！” 

“那怎么，我还要给你剃出花来吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被我写成纯对话的轻小说了哎哟。


	6. 小山雀

卡罗尔怀疑自己的时间线是个钟摆。

无论她甩出去多远，最后都会回到这个令她嘴里充斥着苦涩味道的地方。

真要细究起来，倒是美好的记忆占了大多数，可惜所有的回忆都根植于一个谎言，让一切都蒙上了灰色。

哈拉，哈拉。多年以后，这个词还是会在她心里带起溺水窒息般的惆怅。

但她现在没时间伤春悲秋，眼前这个对着她怒目圆瞪的金毛小崽子才是叫她头疼的对象。

她思索过很多次勇-罗格在托法星那句不明不白的话，也大概推测出了时间点，但她实在是不能把眼前这个阴沉着脸的瘦小男孩和自己气度从容的前指挥官联系到一起。

五官是一脉相称的，但这恶狠狠的表情却令人着实火大。

“你瞪什么，”她弯下腰和对方平视，戳了一下男孩的额头，“这就是你对待救命恩人的态度吗？”

“我本来都要赢了。”男孩偏了一下头，还是没能躲过她的手指。“用不着。”

“行行行，”她直起身，居高临下地说，“反正你不过是在角落里被三个高你两个头的小混混像个球一样的踢来踢去，你可是占尽上风。”

他们这次的相遇，说是巧合，又有着些宿命的意味。

她是在训练馆后面的暗巷里见到他的，或者说，是听见他。层叠的钢铁建筑遮挡了上层哈拉投下的灯光，交错的阴影投下了一块昏暗。如果不是听见硬头靴子踢在血肉上的钝响，她几乎发现不了这个散发着罪恶意味的角落。

借着自己身上的光依稀可照见几个人影晃动，透过缝隙她看见蜷缩在地上的一个小小的身躯。根据落在那上面的声响她估计这小孩子肯定挨了好几下重的，却没有一声哀求。

她扬起手，明亮的光子能量呼啸着冲向人群，转瞬就把那几个威风得不可一世的身影撞到墙上，摔在地上哀声不断。

走上前才发现，这几个蓝皮肤的克里人也是一脸稚气，看上去和十四、五岁的人类青少年一般大。好在刚才只是稍作惩戒，要是用上了以前她在训练期间报复指挥官的力道，怕是要背上几条血债了。卡罗尔暗自庆幸。

“很厉害嘛，高贵的英雄战士预备役们，请问你们今天保护了哪里的弱小啊？”她叉腰，双手缠绕着橙黄色的光芒，戏谑地朝地上的少年们扬了扬下巴。

昏暗的灯光下看不清他们的表情，但瞧着他们连滚带爬一瘸一拐仓皇逃窜的身姿，也足够了。

卡罗尔一边偷偷鄙视自己居然从欺负青少年当中也能找到乐趣，一边转身搜索那个倒在地上的“弱小”。

那双金色的眼睛衬着她发出的光，像小狼一样闪闪发亮。

冤家路窄，她下意识想到。

这个瘦小的孩子仰起头，不甘示弱地盯着她，隐约可见有暗色的液体顺着他的额角流下来。卡罗尔摸了摸身上的暗匣，居然找出一个简易的急救包。

“喂，别瞪了，我给你把额头那里处理一下。”她冲他扬了扬手上的小包裹。

男孩的眉毛几乎拧在了一起，朝后缩了缩。

卡罗尔抓了抓头发，深深叹了口气。

“放心，”她圈起食指和拇指，朝身侧的墙壁轻轻弹了一下，光子能量擦着金属发出尖锐的声响，留下一道浅浅的划痕，“你见过哪个斯克鲁人能搞出这种阵仗来？”

对方眯着眼睛打量了她一会儿，终于松开握紧的拳头，无声地冲她点点头。

要不是因为是熟人，她几乎要以为这小孩不会说话，甚至在触碰到伤口时，他也只是下意识地缩了一下，依旧一声不吭。

能忍这点倒是从小到大没变过。

“伤口都不太深，不需要缝合，但你可能受了内伤，光手臂上就这么多淤青，记得让大人带你去检查。”卡罗尔收起医药包。

男孩咬了下嘴唇，终于用微不可闻的声音说：“我父亲告诉我这是战士的勋章。”

克里人的幼教真的很成问题，她扶额，忍不住长叹了一口气，“你妈妈呢？”

那双金色的眼睛瞬间黯淡了下去，完全失去了之前理直气壮的模样。

过了好一会儿，他才低着头闷闷地说，“她不在了。”

卡罗尔开始清理小男孩粘在下巴上凝结的血块，深蓝色的血液衬在浅色的皮肤上触目惊心，忍不住想问他究竟怎么招惹到了这么心狠的同族。

但她猛然意识到了什么。

最初起源时，克里人的皮肤是蓝色的。但随着千百年的殖民历史，浅色皮肤的克里人逐渐在社会中占据了一席之地。饶是如此，“纯血”蓝色克里人仍时不时对自己的浅色同胞发出明枪暗箭。

她在失去记忆，加入星际部队的时候，勇-罗格就已经是高级指挥官。路上遇到的人都对他毕恭毕敬。而她沾了指挥官的光，又出于自己本身无所畏惧的天性，对于这两个族群之间的暗流涌动也不过是有所耳闻罢了。

她不知道从一个下层哈拉的普通军人家庭中出来的浅色皮肤的孩子，要顶着多少蔑视和困难，才能一步步爬到代表着光辉荣耀的星际部队顶端。

而他从未吹嘘，甚至提起过去的经历。

“大晚上的你一个人在这里干什么？” 她站起身，准备送他回家。

“看星星。” 

“……哈？”

男孩指了指两人的上方，顺着他示意的方向看去，只见层叠的建筑交错盘旋上升，时不时有轨道交通工具经过，投下奇形怪状的影子。然而，就在这盘根错节的金属框架的缝隙里，有一小片漆黑的天空被割裂了出来，隐约可以看见几颗微弱的光点闪烁。

“在那里。” 她听见身旁的人喃喃，“哥哥还要十天才能回来。”

她突然有个大胆的想法。

凭借着出色的肌肉记忆和过人的走位技巧，她避开了所有的探测器，成功地带着一个“小包裹”来到了目的地，上层哈拉的最高点。

她现在可是把至高智慧踩在脚底下呢。

之前还故作深沉的小崽子此刻已经被眼前的景色震惊，瞪圆了眼睛，露出了孩童该有的夸张表情。

“看星星肯定要离得越近越好了。” 她忍不住揉了揉那头柔软的金发。小男孩下意识缩了一下， 但仍然抿着嘴等她揉了个够。

“你瞧！” 她异常激动地站起来，指着划过天空的光束，“那是小山雀！”

“这有什么啊……” 对方不满地咕哝，“你不也可以做到吗？”

卡罗尔戳了一下他的额头，这次他没有躲开。

“好多啊。” 他抬着头望着头顶的浩瀚苍穹，“我都不知道哥哥在哪一颗那里。”

“别说你，我也看不出来，” 卡罗尔伸出手朝着天空比划了一下，“我只知道山达尔星在那个方向，托法在那边，然后那边，啊，一直看不到的地方，是大阿芙斯。” 她忍不住轻轻笑了起来。

“你笑什么？” 小男孩顺着她指的方向看了一会儿，疑惑地问道。

“没什么，想到以前出任务的一些事情。”

那双金色的眼睛仿佛瞬间被点燃，热切地看向她，“你是克里军队的？”

卡罗尔犹豫了一下，点点头，“以前是。”

“以前？那现在呢？”

“嗯……反正不是军人”

“为什么啊……”男孩脸上有显而易见的失望，“加入军队是我的理想。”

“我知道，”卡罗尔温柔地冲他笑笑，“你一定可以的。”

“你为什么要走？”他不愿意放过这个问题。

“我……我和我的队友出了点矛盾，我就走了。”

“这样可以吗……” 克里帝国长大的孩子显然不能理解自行脱离军队的行为，“什么矛盾？”

“他们，他骗了我。”卡罗尔开始后悔自己开启了这个话题，“但其实也不算他的错。”

小男孩眨着眼睛，似乎彻底被绕晕了。

“那你这次回来是要和他和好么？”

卡罗尔沉默了，良久，她才拍拍他的肩膀。

“回去吧，我也该走了。”

我来的太早，也太晚了。

她把他送回下层哈拉的住处的时候，已经是深夜了。屋子里陈设很简单，看不出丝毫个人的特点。或许是典型的克里军人的家庭会有的样子，但她没机会知道了。

“喂。”在她准备推开窗跳出去的时候，勇-罗格在她背后微弱地喊了一声。

她转过身，询问地看着他。

“如果我加入军队，会见到你吗？”

卡罗尔露出狡黠的微笑，“你猜。”

“那你还会再来吗？” 小男孩的声音越来越小。

顾不得小朋友像刀锋一般朝她掷来的目光，卡罗尔嗤嗤地笑了起来，笑得肩膀都在抖。

“你放心，这不会是你最后一次见到我。”她冲他竖起食指，“不过，下一次我可不认得你。”

“为什么？”他瞪大了眼睛。

卡罗尔耸耸肩，顶着那双金色眼睛里快要迸出来的火星捏了捏他的脸，“一切开始于结束之后。”

“如果有比小山雀还要明亮的星星出现，就说明是我来了。”

“那时候，你就指给我看小山雀”

无论哪个年龄段，捉弄指挥官都有趣极了。卡罗尔一边跳出窗一边想。

* * *

“应该结束了，” 卡罗尔嘬着杯中的饮料，“我已经很久没有回去了，但感觉还是有什么没有完成。”

“假设，你逆着扶手电梯走——”

“这是什么古老的比喻。”

老人弹了一下她的额头，自顾自说了下去，“扶梯的速度始终快过你自己。无论你多么努力，你始终会被推向你该去的地方。”

“宇宙已经给了你第二次机会，但总有一天你们会从彼此的世界离开。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我承认我只是想捏捏小勇的脸的而已。
> 
> 关于蓝色皮肤和浅色皮肤克里人之间的差异是我结合了一点维基百科瞎编的。至高智慧的建筑作为最高点也是我瞎编的，毕竟“至高”嘛。
> 
> Aphos Prime是惊队电影官方小说里第一个故事的发生地，目前我还没找到官方翻译，暂译大阿芙斯星。
> 
> 勇-罗格的平民家世背景是我偷了tumblr上judelaw太太的某个设定。
> 
> 隔了这么久，其实也是因为对自己写文章的能力很不满意，但故事总是要结束的，不是吗？还得赶在下一部电影出来之前，不然就得吃设定啦。


	7. 尾声—小王子

她突然出现的时候，勇-罗格正在院子里修剪郁郁葱葱的黄玫瑰，比起各个“智慧种族”，植物明显更能适应非母星的环境。一朵开得正艳的被他一刀剪下，他轻轻笑了一声，转身把花递给插着腰站在他身后的卡罗尔。

她头发长到了齐肩的长度，打着卷随意地搭着。她歪了歪头，接过花戏谑地对他说：“怎么，你也开始靠收割植物的性器官来讨好别人了？”

他翻了翻白眼，“不要就还给我。”

“别呀，这就是克里人对待远道而来的客人的态度吗？” 她笑着，眼角浮现出小小的细纹。

他轻嗤，“有多远？”

“很远。” 

两人安静地对视了一会儿，他首先打破沉默。

“你好像也不年轻了，都长皱纹了。”

卡罗尔朝他撇撇嘴，“你先瞧瞧你自己吧，白胡子老头，真是坏人活千年。”

勇-罗格张嘴想要说什么，却咽了回去。

作为以高贵英雄战士自称的克里人，他们体质确实不辜负这样的头衔。就像一台精密到极致的机器，他们会以极佳的状态运作到最后一刻。是的，最后一刻，他可以感觉到。

他知道她为何而来，但她没必要知道他知道。

“反正你一会儿就回去了，能不能让我省心一次。”

“这可由不得你” 她抬起手腕上手表一样的东西，“我尝试了点不一样的。”

第一和第二个小时，卡罗尔坐在旁边指导他剪花，专挑开得最好看的。勇-罗格一边抱怨卡罗尔毁了他的花园，一边飞快地削去花梗上的刺。在他对花瓶这个概念嗤之以鼻之后，卡罗尔干脆找了一块长条石头强行破了个坑，把花一股脑插了进去。鲜艳的颜色在房间里跳动，馨香动人。

第三个小时，卡罗尔不知从哪摸出一个小瓶子，里面晃动着暗金色的膏体。

“怎么样，亲爱的长官，要染个发吗？” 她开心地拿着瓶子在他头发附近比划，“最新产品，一秒上色，适合你这样骄傲自大的老人家”

他无奈地抓住她的手，“你从哪弄来的？”

她狡猾地一笑，“某个朋友。”

“这样就好了吗？”勇-罗格狐疑地看着镜子里的自己，头发被整齐地梳向脑后，暗金色的膏体牢牢贴在头皮上，连眉毛都被她刷了两道，感觉不太舒服。

“快啦快啦，还有最后一步，坐着别动。”她在他背后窸窸窣窣地不知道在弄些什么。

一盆水“哗啦”一声兜头兜脑地浇了他一身，他听见她像小女孩一样咯咯地笑。

勇-罗格抹了一把脸，转过身，面无表情地对笑得弯腰的卡罗尔竖起食指，“别胡闹。”

“你误会了，染发膏是要洗掉才行的啊，”她笑得整句话段断断续续，“你现在看上去真帅气。”

等卡罗尔象征性敲了敲门就进屋的时候，勇-罗格已经换好衣服了。

她含笑打量了他一番，突然提出要打一架。“反正你都穿上训练服了，”她说，“况且当年还欠你一场。”

“你不是说用不着向我证明什么吗？”他抬头看着她。

“要是我赢了，你得答应我一件事。”

他叹了口气，还是这么自说自话，“你要先告诉我是什么事。”

“告诉我你看到的至高智慧是什么形象。”

“……”

“当你默认了，来吧。”她推开前门，对他做了个邀请的手势。

他们在门前的海滩上缠斗了好一会儿，最终卡罗尔钳制住他的双手，右脚一抬作势要把他掀翻在地。然而她突然飞快地抽出另一只手，顺着他后倾的趋势抬起他的膝盖，抱着他转了个三个圈，然后轻轻把他放下。

“我早就想这么做了。”她笑得合不拢嘴，看着他疯狂地翻白眼，“行啦，愿赌服输，快说。”

“我可从来没答应。”他双臂交叠，看向一边。

“要命啦，指挥官言而无信出尔反尔。”她夸张地捧着脸，“难不成是我吗？是我吧。”

他没有回答，只是露出一个无奈的微笑。

她也没有追问。

第四个小时。

“我饿了。”卡罗尔歪头看着他。

“我老人家不吃晚饭。”勇-罗格没好气地回了她一句。

卡罗尔撇撇嘴，嘟囔了几句“臭脾气”，“饿死你”，随后朝海边像一道闪电一般飞了出去。

她再次出现在门口的时候，手里还拎了几条嘴巴一张一合的海鱼。

出任务的时候他们都是各自食用准备好的军用补给品，军人最忌讳地就是留下痕迹，所以他万万没想到卡罗尔在很久以前，在她还是弗斯的时候，就研究出了光子能量小范围精准点火的技能。

“别这副表情‘’，她一边给还在烤的鱼扇风，一边转头对他得意地挑眉，“他们都知道。”

“专心，”他替她抓着时不时披散下去的头发，“要焦了。”

晚饭过后，太阳已经渐渐朝着海平线挪去。

“我好撑。”卡罗尔伸了伸懒腰。

勇-罗格没有回应，站起身走到海边。

卡罗尔走到他身旁，顺着他的视线望去，只看到一望无际的海平面。赐予托法星光和热量的那颗恒星在接近日落的时候也是金黄色的，周围浸透着由深到浅的红光，仿佛天地都被融进了这巨大的球体中。

他们谁都没有说话，似乎被眼前这奇异恢弘的场面震慑。

良久，卡罗尔开口，“为什么是托法？”

勇-罗格侧过头看着她，天空里的多种色泽映进了他金色的虹膜，如同深夜里的火把。那两团小小的火苗像是要顺着她的眼睛烧进她的心里。

她觉得自己好像明白了什么，又好像什么都没懂。

她垂下眼睑，下意识地避开了他灼人的视线。

“你好像小王子啊。”她轻轻说。

“嗯？”

“每当他感到悲伤的时候，他就会去看落日，有一回，他连着看了四十四次日落。”

“是吗？”他还是看着她，“可我并不悲伤。”

天色全黑的时候他们开始往回走，卡罗尔发着光，像一颗流星落在沙滩上。勇-罗格跟在她身后。

“稍微等等。”他听上去有些虚弱。

她停下来，转头看着他。她身上的光在他脸上一明一灭，看不清他的表情，只看到他的肩膀因为粗重的喘息而一起一伏。

她伸出了手。

应着勇-罗格的要求，他们到了屋顶。

今夜云层稀疏，整片星空一览无余。

两人并肩躺下，卡罗尔把手随意地枕在脑后，勇-罗格则规规矩矩地把手放在腹部。

“小山雀！”一颗流星划过，她开心地指着。

勇-罗格微不可闻地笑了一声。

“小时候，我妈妈说她会成为天上的星星，每当群星闪烁的时候，就是她在对我微笑。

“可是我早就知道，克里人只会加入至高智慧，而星星闪烁不过是爆发坍缩之前最后的光芒。”

“不是所有人都会加入的，”卡罗尔支起胳膊，侧身看着他，“爆发之后也不是消失，只是转换。”

“我知道，”勇-罗格抬眼，望着她疲惫地一笑，“宇宙自有其运作的规律。”

“弗斯。”

“嗯？”

“你有看到花园里那块石碑吧？”

“嗯。”

“我想埋在那里。”

“有墓志铭吗？”

“墓志铭？”

“比如，勇-罗格，一个坏脾气的倔老头。”

他笑了出来，无奈地摇摇头。

“弗斯。”

“嗯？”

“晚安。”

卡罗尔没有说话，只是俯下身，轻轻在他额头上印下一个短暂的吻。

全身的血液微不可查地滞了一滞，她感觉自己似乎永远错过了什么重要的东西。

* * *

那块大理石上只简单刻着八芒星。

卡罗尔沉吟了一会儿，将能量集中在手上，在另一面刻下了那串牢牢印在她心里的文字。

她把玫瑰重新栽在那个小小的土包上，自己不懂花卉，只希望没有真的毁了他的花园。

“小王子会守护他的玫瑰花的。”她自言自语。

勇-罗格的东西和他本人一样精简，但她的眼睛还是被抽屉里的东西刺了一下。

一个雪白的信封，静静地躺在最底层。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结局是最早写完的，本想修改一下，但碍于个人能力，也确实弄不出什么花来了。
> 
> 不如说我磨磨蹭蹭这么久，其实就是为了最后这几幕。
> 
> 今天在tumblr的#yonvers话题里又翻出一段我个人特别喜欢的描述：
> 
> “No, we didn’t date, Technically he wasn’t an ex-boyfriend. But he was an ex-something, an ex-maybe. 
> 
> An ex-almost.”


	8. 番外01—克里人会梦见地球羊吗？

克里人也是会做梦的。

勇-罗格这些年来的梦境里总不外乎是那里几个地方，到后来他自己都能知道接下来大概会是什么样的内容。

异星的黎明前昏暗得看不清面貌，他带着弗斯去神庙接应暴露身份的间谍，有时那个人会换上弗斯的脸开枪击中他，有时他会毫不犹豫地开枪击中那个尚未来得及开口说话的身影，有时身旁的弗斯会一道光子能量把他从神庙里打回训练馆的墙壁上。

你骗了我，她说。

下层哈拉的训练馆里，他和弗斯打得难分胜负，手掌里她的小臂柔软却有力，像一条鱼，金色碎发扫过他的鼻尖叫他很想打喷嚏。橘黄色的灯光下弗斯嘴角噙着汗涔涔的笑。你看到的是谁？她歪着头，斜靠在他的门口。没有谁，他说。她一拳打在他脸上，砸得他两眼冒星，怔怔地看着她纵身跳入群星闪烁的宇宙。

你骗了我，她说。

他赶到C-53一片荒凉的沙漠里，穿着绿色战衣的弗斯坐在石头上晃着腿，手腕上的信号器明明灭灭。她的头发在风里轻扬。你可真是太慢了，我都等烦了。她跳下来，双手交叉在胸前，难得我听了你的话，结果敌人都溜走了。抱歉，他笑笑，我们会一起查清真相。不会的，她俯下身，冷冷地看着坐在逃生仓里的他。

你骗了我，她说。

至高智慧撤下了连接线，他的弗斯站起身，眼睛里满是疲惫。带我回家吧，她说，我想回家。他点点头。突然迸发的光芒刺得他近乎全盲，爆炸带来的狂风热浪撞得他五脏六腑仿佛错位。他回头大声喊着她的名字，只在纷扬的沙尘里看到她浅棕色的双眸，遥不可及。

你骗了我，她说。

过程大同小异，所有的结局，都是失去她。

但有一场梦，他只做了一次，却记得格外清楚。

湖畔的绿松林，阳光透过重叠的树影落在他的脸上。他和弗斯一身地球人的打扮，躺在躺椅上无所事事。弗斯穿着宽松的裤子和短袖上衣，领子里露出的锁骨看上去又锋利又脆弱。宽沿遮阳帽盖住了她的脸，随着她的呼吸一起一伏。他侧躺看着她犹豫了很久，没有掀开遮阳帽。

这场梦没有开头，没有结尾。睁开眼醒来的时候，窗外的海浪声缱绻缠绵，壮丽的流星雨划伤了夜色，他攥着半块铭牌，胸口在绚烂的光影中隐隐作痛。


	9. 番外02—地球人会梦见克里羊吗？

地球人当然是会做梦的。

卡罗尔奔波于星际之间，眼里满是硝烟与战火，再也没有回到那个种满黄色玫瑰的小院子。

她属于这个宇宙。

这些年她的梦境已经平复了许多，曾经带给她无穷尽的恐惧未知，如今却能给予她一点浅浅的宁静。

飞船窄小的休眠舱里，她百无聊赖地瞪着漆黑的舱盖，指关节敲打着身侧的金属壁，ladee da, la dee dee。闭嘴闪闪拳，她可以听见米-涅瓦气鼓鼓地嘟囔着。她才不管，越敲越响，直到薄薄的舱壁那头突然传来两下敲击，打乱了节奏。别闹，他低喝。

下层哈拉人来人往的车厢里，她和她的导师靠在车窗上。导师闭目养神，她眯着眼光明正大地偷看。他的轮廓柔和在黯淡如黄昏的灯光里，如同一尊古老的神像。你在看什么，他阖眼问道。手下败将，她咧着嘴。别闹，他小声笑了起来。

训练馆里聚集着一群小孩子，导师的背影黯淡得如同夜幕下的远山，她远远地看着，盘算着是不是可以从背后给他来一道光子炮。像是听见她在想什么一样，他侧过身，盯得她忍不住吐了吐舌。别闹，他遥遥地朝她竖起食指。

她溜出去和阿特-拉斯他们喝多了酒，把一个朝她吹口哨的年轻男子一脚从街头踹到巷尾。酒气上头，她大步走上前扯着那人的领子就要让他体验一回光芒万丈的组合拳。拳头挥出去的时候用了十足的力气，却被人牢牢握住。他的手包着她拳头，噼啪作响的光子把他烫得皱了皱眉，手指在她手背上勾紧。他离得太近了，她甚至可以闻到自己呼出的酒气在他鼻尖打了个旋又扑回她脸上，金色的眼睛好像玻璃杯里金色的酒，叫她醉得尤为清醒。别闹，他双手扶住她的肩膀。

所有的梦都是暗金色，所有的梦都模糊了五官。

有一个地方，她只梦见了一次，却清晰得如同真实发生过。

湖畔的绿松林，阳光透过重叠的树影洒在她身上。她穿着宽松的裤子和短袖上衣躺在躺椅上，嘴里嚼着泡泡糖，宽沿遮阳帽盖住了自己的脸。她听见他在一旁翻了个身，躺椅嘎吱嘎吱，他的呼吸轻柔。她记得自己好像有个绝妙的计划，如果他来摘下自己的帽子，就把泡泡糖吹炸在他脸上。

这场梦没有开头，没有结尾，醒来的时候，有微风拂过，犹如一声叹息。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来是一个番外，拆成两个，合集里凑个好数字。


End file.
